


Good Morning, Sunshine

by SassyPants



Series: Getting To I Love You [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Annoyed Tony Stark, Consensual Sex, Frenemies, Kissing, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Lokisexual, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyPants/pseuds/SassyPants
Summary: Tony wakes up to Loki in his bed. What IS it with that guy?





	Good Morning, Sunshine

Tony stretched, wincing at a faint and familiar hangover, then rolled over in his bed to find Loki, naked in the sheets, gazing at him with those unmistakable green eyes. Tony started and sat up. “What are you doing here? How did you get in? JARVIS!”

The AI didn’t respond.

Tony gave Loki a dangerous look. “What did you do to JARVIS?”

Loki pillowed his head on his folded arm and stretched languid as a cat. “He’s having a nap. Don’t worry about him, Tony. I haven’t harmed your precious ethereal manservant.”

Tony rolled out of bed and strode naked to the console in the wall by is bedroom door. As Loki watched him with open admiration, Tony checked on JARVIS. He was offline but otherwise unharmed. Tony woke him up, and he said, “We’ve got a pretty serious security breach here, JARVIS.”

Loki said, “There’s no need to be melodramatic.”

Tony shot him a withering look.

JARVIS asked, “Would you like me to alert the authorities, sir?”

Tony took a calming breath and thought for a moment. If it got out he had a naked Loki in his bed, it would give the world the wrong idea. Maybe not entirely wrong, but certainly not the impression he wanted it to have. With a sigh, he said, “No. I’ll get rid of him myself.”

JARVIS replied, “Very good, sir.”

When Tony made his way back toward the bed, Loki smiled slowly. “At least you’re happy to see me from the waist down,” he said.

Tony glanced down at his semi-stiff prick and grunted. “Don’t assume this is for you, Crazypants. I might’ve been dreaming of someone else.

Loki stretched across the bed to take Tony’s cock in his hand. When it grew thicker, longer, the mad prince murmured, “Are you sure? Well, whoever they are, they’re missing out, because I’m here, right now, with you, in the flesh.”

“Which raises another question,” Tony said, “how did you get in, again?”

Loki clucked his tongue and said, “That would be telling.” He gave Tony’s shaft a squeeze, then a stroke. With a light tug, he drew Tony back onto the bed.

Tony kept telling himself after the first time he fucked Loki, it would be the last. He meant it, too, but Loki’s hand on his prick was so skilled he groaned despite himself and sprawled back on the bed. Maybe one more time, and then never again. “Okay, but afterwards, you’re out of here.”

Loki’s voice rolled with laughter as he said, “Dearest Tony, when we’re over, I won’t be the one getting shooed out the door.” He sat up, then descended upon Tony’s cock and swallowed it to the root.

Tony sucked in a breath. “Oh, okay. All right. There we go.” He wasn’t going to stop Loki, not when the bastard could suck cock like a dream. He let his eyes fall closed, and he tried to imagine it was someone else. Pepper, maybe. It didn’t work. His mind’s eye went right back to the black-haired beauty in his bed, and every time it did, his cock throbbed in Loki’s mouth, laying down salty-sweet slickness on his tongue.

Loki hummed with pleasure as his head bobbed and his silken hair spilled onto Tony’s balls and thighs. One hand finger-walked its way up to Tony’s chest and tweaked a nipple. That caused the man to jump, and Loki rolled it between thumb and forefinger.

Fuck, Loki didn’t play fair. Tony writhed under the treatment, and he almost warned Loki he was going to come, then decided to spring it on him. If Tony was lucky, maybe Loki would choke on it.

He never got the chance. Loki pulled off him, then lunged for Tony’s lips to claim a kiss. Tony was so wound up he wrapped his arms around Loki and returned the kiss mercilessly. His tongue plundered Loki’s mouth, tasting his own slickness on his lips. He knew he was playing right into Loki’s hands, but he didn’t care. If Loki’s play was to get him laid, for once he wouldn’t complain.

In a sudden lunge, he pinned Loki beneath him and settled heavily between his legs. Loki spread them wide and without shame. Tony was startled to discover he was already slick, lubed up, and ready. He must have prepped himself before Tony woke up. Stealthy fucker.

Tony didn’t take the time to think about it, he merely lined himself up and thrust, grinding and pressing until he was hilted in Loki’s tight ass, sheathed in his velvet heat. He withdrew and thrust home again, and it felt like he was being pulled in. It was torture to pull out and ecstasy to thrust in again. “You can’t keep coming back here,” he said with a grunt.

Loki curled fingers in his hair and pulled him down, lips brushing lips. “Shut up and fuck me,” he whispered, then he bit Tony’s lower lip before kissing him.

Tony slammed into him, spurred half by anger, half by lust. Loki moaned and arched his back, writhing beneath him. Tony withdrew and practically nailed him to the bed with another thrust. Loki was Asgardian, he was stronger and tougher than a mere mortal, and with that realization, Tony let go. He fucked Loki with a vengeance, gripping his hair and pulling back his head so he could kiss and bite at his neck.

Far from being the victim, Loki moaned loudly. “Yes, just like that, you beast!”

Tony hammered Loki in deep, stabbing thrusts. The vile, murderous, mad prince deserved to get fucked and tossed out on his ear. Hell, he deserved a lot worse. Tony found himself venting his frustration into pounding Loki while he squealed and squirmed beneath him. The breakup with Pepper, his loneliness, his anger, the fear of dying alone, all of it fueled his lust, and with each thrust, he burned through it, transforming everything into selfish pleasure.

Loki cooed and made wordless sounds of encouragement amidst aching moans. Tony looked down to see Loki playing with his cock, stroking and teasing as Tony fucked him. Of course he would enjoy bringing out Tony’s darker side. “You’re a sick puppy, you know that?” Tony said through gritted teeth, sweat beading on his brow.

“And you fuck like an animal,” Loki purred.

Tony could feel his release coming. The sight of Loki pleasing himself while taking his cock caused those already delicious sensations to spike. He tried to slow himself down, to make it last, but he was too close. Instead, he doubled down and fucked Loki like his life depended on it.

Loki panted for breath and bit his lower lip, eyes lidding as he arched beneath Tony and stroked in earnest. “Yes,” he moaned, “yes, yes…” He gasped for breath and his features pinched in sweet torture as spurts of jism spattered on his belly. The way it tightened the velvet grip of his flesh around Tony’s cock made Tony’s toes curl. He hilted himself inside Loki and shuddered as he filled him, letting out a loud, tortured moan of release.

Tony collapsed atop Loki, his chest heaving with his breath. He couldn’t even feel the hangover anymore. Everything was warm bliss. Beneath him, Loki hummed with pleasure and kissed at his neck. Tony kissed him on the mouth, then withdrew and flopped over onto his back, draping an arm over his eyes. It was time to give Loki the boot, but Tony struggled with the idea. Loki was, hands down, the finest piece of ass he’d ever had. This couldn’t be the end of it, except it had to be.

Did it, though?

Loki cuddled up to Tony, no doubt enjoying the chaos he was sowing in this bed even in the aftermath of their good time. “Penny for your thoughts?”

Tony sighed and wrapped his arms around Loki, drawing him closer. “We can discuss terms,” he said, “about you being allowed to come to Earth.” Damn it, he knew he was being used, but he couldn’t let go of this.

“I knew you’d come around,” Loki murmured, gazing up at Tony with pleasure-glazed eyes and disheveled just-fucked hair.

“We’ll talk about it later,” Tony said, and he toyed with a strand of that dark hair before kissing Loki again, tenderly this time.

Damn it all.


End file.
